


Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice

by Webdog177



Series: Whiterose Smut Series [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webdog177/pseuds/Webdog177
Summary: Sometimes, even the best friendship starts off rocky. And sometimes, even the rockiest friendships need a little breaking in. [Whiterose / Duel prompt challenge fic]





	Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice

0 – 0 – 0

Weiss Schnee was out to get Ruby Rose.

There was no other way to say it. She was totally out to get her.

No sooner had Ruby set foot into Beacon Academy, fresh-faced and eager, than Weiss set in on her, teeth bared and claws extended.

Their first meeting had been an accident – though, an unfortunate one – and even though Ruby had apologized multiple times for running into her and apparently ruining a thousand lien worth of dust, the white-haired girl two years her senior seemed bent on deflecting any and all excuses Ruby came up with in favor of grumbling and glaring at her, throwing out waspish comments about ' _useless children not knowing their place'_.

It wasn't just the initial meeting, either. Almost every single time the two of them found themselves in each other's presence, Weiss seemed to find some reason to say something snide about Ruby; either the way she wore her mother's cloak, or the way she carried herself and hefted Crescent Rose, or simply the way she occasionally breathed too loudly in her company.

It was unfortunate – or perhaps a cruel twist of fate – that the two of them became partners shortly after becoming acquainted. Any and all dreams of being paired up with someone that she would be able to be comfortable around and have fun with was quickly purged from her mind as she stared, open-mouthed, at Weiss from across the clearing. Surely anyone…  _anyone_ … would be a better choice! Not that Ruby was particularly picky with her partners… but Weiss clearly didn't like her and try as Ruby might, it seemed that everything she did seemed to make things worse.

There was no other alternative to it: Weiss simply hated her.

With the knowledge that they would effectively be stuck together for the remaining four years at Beacon, Ruby braced herself for the diatribe she knew the older girl was preparing for.

She wasn't disappointed.

Weiss hissed and screamed, stamped her foot and shook her finger in her face, threatened to complain to the headmaster if they were forced to stay partners, because ' _there was no way she would accept being partner to a little girl!'_

It was embarrassing, it was disheartening, and Ruby was not ashamed to say that even her boundless enthusiasm was squashed in the face of such negativity. Honestly, she wasn't  _that_  bad, was she? Hadn't she been helpful against the Nevermore during their initiation? Hadn't Weiss accepted her help, or had she simply had no other options? Hadn't her sister, as well as Blake and the members of Team JNPR told her that she was nice? Hadn't they said that she was useful?

But apparently that mattered very little to Weiss. Everything she did, every step she took was a mistake in the girl's eyes. Even when she said nothing, after two weeks solid of being the girl's partner, she could still hear her scathing words in her mind, whispering her disappointment and regret at having such an immature dolt of a girl as her partner and team leader. She could feel her icy blue eyes on her, watching her back as she studied or practiced with Yang and Blake, burning a hole into her uniform as she made yet  _more_ mistakes.

It was all too much, and even Ruby's optimism could only take so much before finally crumbling like a cookie in her hands.

0 – 0 – 0

When Ruby finally did snap, it was in the sparring room.

Barely two weeks into the semester found Ruby as antsy and anxious as she had ever been at Signal, and she found the sparring room a good way to blow off steam safely. Yang was always up for a brawl, but sometimes a girl had to be alone for a bit, and reading in the library with Blake didn't really appeal to Ruby. So, more often than not, Ruby found herself booking a private room to practice in. Her favorite area being just the size of a classroom - not too big or small - and clear of most debris.

And, perhaps best of all, devoid of Weiss' presence as well. At least… most of the time.

"Look, will you just  _back off_ and  _leave me alone_!?"

Ruby had only ever heard words slip past her lips with such venom once or twice in her life, and neither of those times were to one she would consider a friend. Sure, Weiss was mean… and ornery… and never said anything positive about Ruby… or even smiled in her direction since they first met; but they were still friends!

Sort of.

Weiss had obviously not been expecting Ruby's tone to come off as that fierce either, as she paused in her stalking after the younger girl to blink rapidly, clearly caught off guard in the drastic shift in her leader's temper.

She had joined Ruby - uninvited - in her practice session halfway through, clearly with the intention of ' _helping'_  her, but had in fact done nothing helpful to Ruby for the past half-hour; only hurling hurtful comments about her fighting stance and how wasted her talent was acting as immature as she did, and how disappointed she was that she had to put up with such a useless dolt of a leader.

When Ruby had finally had enough of it she set Crescent Rose down along the side of the room and whirled around. Weiss watched her silently for a moment, perhaps wondering if Ruby had in fact actually snapped at her just then, or if it had in fact just been her imagination.

Ruby, back straight and fingers clenched, took the opportunity at the other girl's silence to finally say the words she kept to herself for so long.

"I mean, really! All you have ever done since meeting me was yell at me! ' _You're such a dolt, Ruby!'_ , ' _you never do anything right, Ruby!'_ , ' _Stand up straight, Ruby!'_ —" Ruby leaned forward, squaring her shoulders and putting her hands on her hips. "' _Ruby, are you really wearing that?!'_ , ' _You're such a child, Ruby!'_ , all you ever do is insult me and tell me what I am doing wrong! I'm sick of it!"

Weiss blinked again, and then her lip curled in indignation. Apparently she had finally found her voice, because she cut in with, "Well,  _excuse_  me! Maybe if you did something  _right_ , I wouldn't have as much to say!"

"Something  _right_?" Ruby repeated, her voice rising in pitch. "Everything I do is wrong to you! I try and be nice, and you bite my head off. I try and compliment you, and you throw my words back at me. I try to be helpful, and you pick out every little thing I do and say what's wrong about it! Just stop it!"

"I'll stop when you actually do something useful!" Weiss countered, her eyes flashing. She crossed her arms over her chest in a supreme attempt to seem condescending… at least, that's what it seemed to Ruby. "And so far, I have yet to see you do anything useful. As I said, you are not leader material. Hell, you are barely worthy of being a huntress." She followed up with a scoff. "Clearly this is a problem with upbringing."

Feeling her hackles rise at the not-so-subtle jab to her parents – and most importantly her mother – Ruby clenched her jaw and bared her teeth. "Take that back," she growled softly.

Sensing that she had finally hit a sensitive point, Weiss paused. "Why?"

"Just take it back." Ruby repeated.

"…No."

Taking a step forward, and feeling angrier than Ruby could ever remember being, she stood toe to toe with the white-haired Schnee heiress. "I said. Take. It. Back."

Weiss simply glared back at her. "And I said, no."

Snarling, Ruby reached up and curled her fingers into the girl's lapels, pulling her so close that their noses touched. The younger girl wondered – fleetingly – if maybe it wasn't such a good idea to antagonize Weiss. She had been anything but understanding and friendly to her since the moment they met, but it was entirely possible that acting aggressively towards the older girl, even though she had taunted her verbally, would paint her in the wrong with everyone else - namely the teachers. But as it was, with the memory of her own mother dragged up into this argument, she couldn't find it in herself to care about the repercussions to her actions.

"If you don't take back what you said, and start treating me better…"

"You'll what?" Weiss said, her tone decidedly snide and dripping with sarcasm. "You'll tell on me to  _mommy_?"

_Smack!_

Ruby's palm started to sting even before it registered to her what she had done. Her eyes widened in shock, and she took a step back. She lifted her hand to her face, already finding the flesh a bright shade of pink from the impact of skin on skin. The sting in her palm was only second to the shock of what had just happened. She had just hit – no,  _slapped_ – her partner and teammate. Because of some petty argument! Fearfully, she lifted her eyes from her errant hand to Weiss.

The older girl's eyes were also wide. Her mouth was slightly ajar – likely from surprise – and her arms limp at her side. It seemed as though her Aura had not reacted to the blow, either because it was so sudden, or the slap was not powerful enough to truly hurt her. Her pale skin was already showing signs of the slap, however; her cheek already turning an angry red. Her mouth worked soundlessly, any and all sound not making it past her lips.

"W-Weiss… I-I… I'm—" Ruby whispered, her hand tentatively reaching out towards her friend.

Suddenly, as if flipping on a switch, Weiss' expression melted away from the surprised visage of a teenage girl to what Ruby could only describe as a Huntress; fierce, determined, and dangerous. Her eyes narrowed to slits and her lips set in a thin line across her face. Her fists clenched and her arms tensed, her muscles coiling in preparation for what was to come. Ruby swallowed and tried to pull her hand away –

But it was too late.

In a move so fluid that Ruby barely registered it, Weiss's arm shot out and her thin fingers wrapped around Ruby's wrist. The younger girl yelped as she was pulled forward, her balance all but lost as she flailed her free arm in a desperate attempt to right herself. It didn't help all that much, especially when Weiss stepped aside and thrust her left arm forward, fingers clenched into a tight fist, and struck her squarely in the cheekbone.

"Ah-!" Ruby cried out, fully losing her balance and falling on the floor. It was only due to her training to be a Huntress that kept her from sprawling over the ground in a heap, and it only took a moment to roll and push herself up to her feet, her arms out in front of her in a defensive stance just as Yang had always taught her.

"Y-you  _hit_  me!" Ruby shouted, betrayal evident in her voice.

"You hit me first!" Weiss yelled back. She rolled her shoulders and took a slow step towards Ruby. "I retaliated."

"I just slapped you because you insulted my mother!"

Weiss' eyes seemed to narrow even further. "I did  _not_  insult your mother. I merely said she should have done a better job in raising you." Suddenly, as if realizing how much the subject of Ruby's mother affected her, her lips curled into a haughty smirk. "If I were going to insult your mother, I would have said she didn't raise you well because she was too busy out on the town giving out group rates."

Feeling her heart plummet into her stomach and her limbs go cold, Ruby lunged forward, snapping out one of Yang's punches even before she realized what she was doing.

To her credit, Weiss only hesitated for a split second before raising her own hands defensively. She caught Ruby's punch along her forearm, shunting away the blow to the side, and spun on her heel as Ruby reared back for a follow up attack. This one Weiss was not prepared for, and she received a powerful haymaker to the temple, sending her sprawling across the training room floor.

"Take back what you said, you  _bitch_ ," Ruby ground out as Weiss scrambled back up to her feet, her fists and jaw set in deadly seriousness.

She had put up with the occasional heckle back at Signal after her mother had died – children will be children, after all – but no one had yet to insult her mother's memory so brazenly before. And the mere idea that someone she considered a friend, even so one-sided a relationship as she and Weiss had, would say something so obscene about her mother chilled Ruby to the bone.

She had never,  _ever_ , been so angry with anyone before. The feeling of rage bubbled up from her belly all the way to her chest and her blood rushed through her ears, drowning out any and all sound except for Weiss' breathing as the older girl pushed herself back to her feet.

Even if she were Ruby's partner… even if she would ultimately get into trouble by fighting with her… she could not take what Weiss had said with her customary grin and a cheery shrug. She had been given nothing but contempt since day one; insulted, degraded, chastised and humiliated. And to top it all off, her own mother had been dragged into the dirt along with her. If it were only her, Ruby could have likely ignored the insults and eventually come out on top, maybe even make a friend in the process.

But now, with her vision tinted as red as her mother's cloak and her heart thudding painfully in her chest, all she could think about was getting back at Weiss for her insults.

She would make Weiss pay. No matter what.

"No," Weiss muttered, wiping her hand on the side of her head and checking it. There was no blood, as her Aura had likely flared up at last minute to shake off any lasting damage, but the habit to check was still there… as was the pain from the blow, Ruby knew.

"Fine. Then I'll make you," she declared coldly, flexing her fingers and toes in preparation. She had just finished her practice with Crescent Rose and should have still been warmed up, but it never hurt to be limber in a fistfight. At least, that's what Yang had always said – the girl always seemed to be on the balls of her feet, ready for a brawl. Ruby could take a leaf out of her book in this case.

Weiss only smirked and settled into a similar fighting stance.

"Come and try it."

The taunt – because that's clearly what the girl's words were meant to be – spurred Ruby into action. She cried out and leapt forward, one arm up in defense and the other cocked back to attack.

When Ruby stepped into Weiss' range she shifted her weight to her hips like Yang had taught her and swung her fist out. Weiss's forearm caught the blow as before, though if her wince was any indication it didn't help all that much, and then Ruby followed up with a kick aimed at her side. It connected, and Weiss grunted in pain.

"Ah—damn it!" She cursed and spun away from Ruby, her face set in rage.

Weiss only paused for a moment before gaining the upper hand, barely even settling onto her back foot before she surged forward again, her ponytail whipping as she closed the distance between them, slamming her boot into the side of her leader's knee cap so hard she buckled, cursing under her breath as her knee hit the ground.

Ruby barely had time to turn back towards her assailant when she caught another punch directly on the side of her face, sending her tumbling on the floor.

She rolled dizzily on the ground and was about to push herself back up when she found Weiss atop her, her legs straddling her to keep her arms pinned in place as she smashed her fists down on Ruby's face.

"Ahh – Shi-" Ruby cried, doing what little she could to turn her face away from the onslaught of blows from above. "W-Weiss!" She writhed underneath the older girl, kicking and snarling in impotent rage. Her Aura did its' work in taking the brunt of Weiss' attacks, and Ruby would eventually come out of this with a few bruises – at most – but being punched in the face still hurt like a son of a bitch.

"F-fuck you - ahg!" Ruby bit out, and was promptly rewarded with a particularly vicious blow to the underside of her jaw. She tasted blood and shrieked in fury, pushing up with all of her might to free her arms. She slipped them from underneath her partner and caught the girl's wrists, twisting and pulling her so Weiss toppled over, allowing Ruby to roll over and scramble to her knees. She didn't bother to get to her feet, instead using her momentum to force Weiss onto her back, throwing one leg over her to pin her down and matching her blow for blow to her face.

"Ah-! You little bitch!" Weiss screamed, catching one of Ruby's arms but unable to stop the other, grunting when she landed a heavy blow to her eye socket. She hissed in pain and reached out to grasp at anything she could. Her fingers brushed along the bottom of Ruby's hair and she threaded her fingers through the girl's shorter locks, pulling Ruby away with a painful jerk of her hair.

Ruby yelled and threw out one last punch towards Weiss as she tried to roll away. But with Weiss' firm grip in her hair she couldn't get very far, and in moments she once again found herself on her back, Weiss' fist in her hair keeping her from retreating and her other hand slamming down on her face again and again.

" _Useless!_ " Weiss snarled as she brought her fist down onto Ruby's face. Each blow was accompanied by another insult, and another cry of pain from her leader. "Immature! Stupid! You aren't a leader! You  _Dolt!_ "

"Fuck you!" Ruby cried, this time lifting her head up, catching the older girl off guard and hitting her square in the nose with her forehead. Weiss screamed in pain and rolled back, clutching at her face.

Ruby pushed herself up on her haunches, a powerful feeling of satisfaction welling up in her chest as she caught a splash of red -  _Weiss' blood_ \- smeared from her nose down to her mouth. She knew she must be bleeding too from the blows to her own face, but it felt good to get back at the Ice Bitch - give her a taste of her own medicine.

"You're a fucking bitch," Ruby growled out, shaking out the tension in her arms and legs. She didn't even bother to check her Aura. She knew it was still plenty high enough, despite the pain in her face and knee from the earlier kick. After all, fighting with naked fists was much safer and less fatal than dueling with weapons. As it was, Ruby grew up with Yang, who specialized in fistfights; she could go all day if she needed to.

"And you're a useless weakling that is unfit to lead a group of toddlers, let alone our team." Weiss snapped back, wiping the blood from her nose on her sleeve. She sneered disdainfully at the discolored stain on her uniform sleeve and then leveled a steady glare at Ruby. "And your mother is a whore."

As angry as Ruby was, and as easy as it would have been to continue their brawl, Ruby couldn't help but correct Weiss. "My mother is dead."

If she had been expecting this to positively affect Weiss in any way, she would have been disappointed. The girl merely shrugged uncaringly.

"Clearly she was unfit to be a mother, then, as you are unfit to be a Huntress."

Shrieking in fury, Ruby tapped into her Semblance and surged forward, suddenly appearing in front of Weiss faster than either of them could blink. Ruby was used to moving at such speed, and was ready for her next move. Weiss, however, was not as used to it and was summarily caught off guard, her defenses down and completely powerless to protect herself from whatever Ruby was going to do.

Growing up with Yang as a big sister gave Ruby many benefits. The first and foremost being she always had a role model to look up to and someone to learn important life lessons from, even after her mother died. Their father and Uncle Qrow were great, but there were some things that only another girl could teach. And Yang definitely loved to teach her baby sister the most important things about being a girl.

Boys, for example, were an important topic that Yang always found time to impart wisdom upon Ruby about. Such things like what to do and what not to do:

Always carry protection  _just in case_ , because you couldn't trust boys to.

Always keep the 'friend zone' lines clear and obvious.

Never lead a guy on if you weren't serious.

And, of course, what to do if you found yourself being attacked by a boy.

Even as she brought her leg up to bear and shifted her weight to her back foot, Ruby could hear Yang's voice ringing in her ears as they practiced on an anatomically correct dummy she had rigged up in the backyard a few years before,

" _Remember, Rubes! If all else fails, go for the gold! WHAM! Down for the count!"_

And so, keeping all her lessons from her big sister in mind, Ruby brought her leg up in a powerful kick squarely between Weiss' legs.

"Oof!"

The slightly pained grunt that tumbled from Weiss' lips wasn't quite the reaction Ruby had been expecting. Nor was the underwhelming grimace of pain and angry glare. Ruby blinked, wondering for a moment if she had indeed kicked the right place.

"W-what the hell?" Weiss gasped, rubbing at the junction of her thighs. "What was  _that_?"

"Um…" Ruby mumbled, taking a step back. "S-sorry. I thought…"

Sneering, Weiss waved her arms in the air. "You dunce! I'm a  _girl!_  Girls don't have what you were trying to kick!"

"O-oh," Ruby said, rubbing her hand at the back of her head. "Oh, yea. Well, did it still hurt?"

"Yes!" Weiss snapped.

"Good." And without missing a beat, Ruby lunged forward once again in a swirl of rose petals.

"Not this time!" Weiss snarled, this time ready for her. She was slower than Ruby, and would not have been able to dodge another Semblance-aided attack from the front; but apparently Weiss had seen the girl's ability enough times to get an idea of how it worked. And so, instead of trying to dodge or break off from their melee, Weiss darted forward to meet Ruby's attack head on.

With a shout, Weiss collided with the dark red blur that was Ruby, wrapping her arms around her middle. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her, collapsing below Ruby's form and scrambling with her arms to gain any purchase whatsoever. Ruby hissed in pain as her hair was yanked again, and grunted when she received a shot to the ribs.

"Damn it!" She cursed and jabbed her elbow into the crook of Weiss' arm, making the girl release her hair. She retaliated by reaching down and grabbing Weiss' own ponytail and pulling harshly, rearing back with her free hand to slap her partner across the face with a tremendous ' _crack'_  of skin on skin.

"Fuck you!" Weiss howled, turning her face away and reaching out to grab onto anything she could.

"Bitch!" Ruby screeched as she hit Weiss again and again, pulling Weiss' head back every time the older girl tried to roll away.

Some dark, morbid part of Ruby swelled with delight every time Weiss cried out in pain, and every time a spurt of blood dripped from her nose and mouth. She was doing it! She was making Weiss pay for her insults and cruel words! With each punch Ruby landed, each kick to Weiss' side and each scratch to her face, Ruby felt as though she were getting back at the older girl just a little bit more.

It was simply exhilarating.

"Hng!" Ruby grunted as Weiss jerked her knee up into her crotch, hiking her up and it was only because she had such a tight grip on Weiss' hair that she was able to keep her balance. She grunted again when Weiss forced her knee up a second time, and this time grimaced as her entire thigh brushed between Ruby's legs in an attempt to coerce her up to a more manageable angle.

But Ruby was having none of it; she pushed herself back down on Weiss' thigh, groaning as the feeling of strength and determination in her chest was joined by a warm bubble of satisfaction that roiled in her belly, coming distinctly from the junction of her thighs. She groaned again as Weiss tried to thrust up her leg a third time, and this time she clenched her legs tightly around the appendage to keep it from writhing away.

Ruby hissed when Weiss finally laid claim to a portion of her hair, pulling it and her head down. She squealed in surprise - and pain - when Weiss wrenched her head to the side and clamped her teeth on the exposed flesh just above her collarbone and the junction of her neck.

"F-fuck!" Ruby grunted, and instinctively ground her hips down into Weiss. The girl's leg was still trapped between her thighs and the friction - hot and satisfying - dulled the pain from the bite on her neck. She groaned aloud when Weiss bit her again, and pulled at the girl's ponytail with such force that Weiss' head was yanked back and to the side, leaving her open to Ruby's own vicious bite to the crook of her neck.

"Ah- shit!" Weiss cursed sharply. "You fucking bitch!"

Ruby's response was a low moan and another grind of her hips against Weiss, and revel in the sensation that jolted up from her groin. Distantly, like hearing a voice from a long distance away, she felt the sting of Weiss' fingernails claw at the side of her face, and dip into her eye socket. She reared back and smacked Weiss across the face again, sneering in dark satisfaction when Weiss cried out in pain, and ground against her leg again.

"I hate you..." Ruby hissed against the skin of Weiss' neck. She bit it again - this time accentuating the bite by dragging her teeth and mouth along the column of her throat to her jaw, her tongue leaving a wet trail behind as did.

"Good!" Weiss snarled, writhing underneath Ruby but unable to shove her off. She seemed to shiver as Ruby dragged her tongue along her neck and jaw, and bared her teeth in anger.

"Shut up!" Ruby shouted above her. She pulled away from Weiss' face and glared down at her. "Ever since you first saw me, you've hated me! I tried to be your friend, and you threw it back in my face! I tried to be nice and you just insulted me! I tried to be alone and you still follow me, saying things about how disappointed you are with me and how my mom-" She choked, a familiar feeling of sorrow welling up in her throat at the thought of her mother, insulted by the girl she called her partner.

Her feelings of fury and indignation at the girl beneath her eventually won out over her sorrow, and Ruby swallowed past the overwhelming urge to cry to continue her diatribe, "I can't take it anymore!" she shrieked, "If you hate me so much, then do something about it! Don't just say how upset you are, or how disappointed you are, or that you are going to complain to Ozpin! Fucking  _do something_ about it, you fucking bitch!"

And then, to Ruby's complete surprise, Weiss did. Not a moment after Ruby had finished speaking she leaned her head up towards her. Ruby had a flash of fear that the older girl would copy her own move of headbutting her in the nose, but was summarily caught off guard when she pressed her lips to Ruby's in a rushed, sloppy kiss.

The kiss - if one wanted to call it that - lasted only a moment before Ruby's brain finally caught up to the situation, and pulled away.

"W-what the -?!" She stammered, but was interrupted when Weiss shoved her with her trapped leg and arms. She grunted as she fell back, trying to tuck and roll back up to a proper stance, but was tripped up when she found Weiss on her again, pinning her arms to her sides and biting her viciously on the shoulder.

"Ack - shit!" She hissed as the back of her head hit the floor.

A sharp jab to the ribs made her wince and curl sideways, and another blow to the solar plexus knocked the wind out of her. Ruby gasped and raised her arms above her head to ward off further attacks, and it was only a lucky catch of Weiss' wrist that gave Ruby the leverage she needed to turn the tables a final time.

Wrenching Weiss to the side and scrambling over her, Ruby reached down and wrapped her fingers around Weiss' thin neck. The girl's eyes widened in shock - or fear, it vaguely occurred to Ruby - but she didn't let that deter her as she leaned down and pressed her mouth so hard to Weiss' that their teeth clacked.

"Mmmff!" Weiss mumbled, and it was only because Ruby felt the girl's hands fist into the front of her uniform, pulling her closer, that she felt bold enough to slip her tongue between Weiss' lips and into her mouth.

Weiss' surprised moan leaked into Ruby's mouth, sending a wretchedly pleasant feeling of satisfaction down her spine to between her thighs, and she groaned in response, maneuvering herself atop of Weiss so that she could slot her partner's leg between her thighs once again. This time, the feeling of the girl's leg rutting up against her was obvious, and even Ruby knew what it was she was now doing with Weiss.

This wasn't just a fight anymore. This wasn't just two girls blowing off some steam - however overdue it probably was by this point.

This was pure, unadulterated fury and sexual frustration… and all of the feelings that entailed. Ruby understood that now. She knew she had been attracted to Weiss on some level since their first meeting, but it was the girl's sheer  _disapproval_ of Ruby as a person that stung - deep down inside. It made her feel insecure, ashamed of her attraction and unable to do anything but smile and try her best to gain the other girl's approval as a teammate, however difficult the task had seemed.

And now, days later, all the frustration and anger and resentment at being treated as she had been - as well as her mother's memory insulted - finally reached a breaking point; a pot bubbling over and spilling onto the hot stove, and Ruby couldn't take it anymore. She knew she should stop, she knew that if she continued, there might be consequences for her actions. She knew that even though Weiss was seemingly reciprocating her suddenly aggressive affections, there might reach a point where it would go too far and then everything would come crumbling down like a decrepit building in a hurricane.

But right at that moment, she couldn't find it in herself to care in the slightest.

"Still want me to do something about it?" Weiss broke away from their kiss to breath up at her. She made her intentions clear by reaching around with one hand and grasping at Ruby's skirt-clad backside. She pulled the younger girl roughly against her trapped leg and Ruby groaned, letting her face fall into the crook of Weiss' neck as the delicious feeling of arousal - something she had only a bit of experience with up to this point - made itself known to her, and she couldn't really think of any other response except for a desperate,

"Fuck yes."

Weiss' chest rumbled with a laugh and Ruby blinked, backing her head away enough to find her partner sneering up at her. "Then you'd better work for it. As far as I'm concerned, you aren't even worth the time of day. You're stupid, lazy, have a whore for a mother… you'd be better off-"

She was interrupted when Ruby snarled, reared back and punched Weiss in the jaw again. The fencer grunted in pain and spat a mouthful of blood to the side, grimacing back up at Ruby - the visage of bloodstained lips and a bruised face painting a chilling image of the otherwise beautiful girl below her.

"You'll have to do better than that," she remarked, eyes flashing in disdain when Ruby latched her hands onto the front of Weiss' uniform, ripping the material open and scattering metallic buttons across the floor of the training room. Ruby's heart thudded in her chest at the expanse of creamy white skin and an equally white bra that was revealed to Ruby, and not even Weiss' angry hiss at the destruction of her uniform could keep Ruby from reaching down and tearing the bra off of her body with a quick snap of elastic and lace.

"That bra was five hundred Lien!" Weiss snapped, but could do nothing but writhe and snarl as Ruby snatched her wrists and held her arms above her head.

"So buy another one," Ruby growled, a powerful feeling of jealousy welling up in her chest as her eyes roamed over Weiss' naked breasts. They were smaller than her own, that was obvious, but her complexion was absolutely perfect - pristine. Her skin was clear and milky white, her nipples a coral pink and just a little smaller than her own. She was as beautiful as Ruby had imagined she would be, and it only made her angrier.

_She's so perfect… why is she such a fucking bitch!? It's not fair!_

"What, Dolt," Weiss drawled nastily from below her, drawing Ruby's attention from admiring her chest back to her bloodied face, "see something you like?"

The flippant, haughty attitude Weiss seemed to emit even at a disadvantage just made Ruby's blood boil hotter and, keeping a firm grip on Weiss' hands above her head, she lowered her face down so that she was level with her partners.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up," she hissed, and, keeping her eyes locked onto Weiss', she reached up with her free hand and palmed her partner's perfectly soft and supple breasts, squeezing none-too-gently. The hitched gasp and soft mewl that spilled from Weiss' lips just fueled her anger further, and she pressed her mouth to Weiss' in an aggressive and possessive kiss. The tang of blood on her lips and tongue seemed sweeter to Ruby than anything - most likely because  _she_ had been the one to make her bleed and suffer… a small victory over many defeats - and she moaned into Weiss' mouth, reveling in the brief, but satisfying, taste of triumph.

She gave a small shriek and cry of pain when Weiss bit down her on her lip, and Ruby pulled away to glare acidly down at her. She rewarded her partner by squeezing her breast harder, and grinned at the girl's pained whimper when she pinched her nipple between her thumb and index finger.

"You like that, huh?" Ruby mused aloud, her spine tingling and her belly cramping with desire as she pinched Weiss' nipple again. The girl writhed and groaned underneath her, and Ruby couldn't help but grind her hips down on the older girl, eager to recreate the feeling she had indulged in just moments before with Weiss' leg between hers.

As if reading her leader's thoughts, Weiss wordlessly grunted and slipped her leg up to the junction of Ruby's legs, dragging her thigh slowly, deliciously, between them. Despite the situation she found herself in, Ruby whimpered, lowering her head and settling beside Weiss'.

"Again," she whispered -  _demanded_.

Weiss obliged by sliding her leg up the apex of Ruby's thighs again, prompting another hungry groan and a shudder up the younger girl's spine.

"More."

She hissed softly when Weiss tilted her head to the side and bit her earlobe. It wasn't soft bite, but it was definitely gentler than they had been treating each other up until that point. The fencer accompanied the bite with another push from her leg and Ruby whined aloud.

There was no beating around the bush now. Ruby was clearly and obviously aroused, and there was little more she could do about it; nor would she stop now. And unless she was mistaken, Weiss did not seem all that keen on stopping either.

"Fuck… Weiss,"she muttered, palming the girl's breast and tweaking her pebbled nipple in just the way that always made her whimper.

"How far do you want to go?" Weiss said suddenly, causing Ruby to blink and push herself up to look down at her.

"What?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes and licked her lips. The blood from her nose and mouth was still smeared across her face like some kind of grotesque modern art, and Ruby wasn't quite sure if it turned her off or just made her even more aroused.

"I said, how far do you want to go?" When Ruby didn't respond for a moment, Weiss growled and shifted her hips underneath her leader. "Surely you cannot be this stupid. You  _do_  realize where this is headed, don't you?"

"Um… yea…?" Ruby replied indignantly. Honestly, just how immature did Weiss  _think_  she was? "So, what?"

"So, I'm asking you how far you want to go." Weiss repeated, her lips thinning in disapproval. "I hate you, yes; I think you are immature and stupid, and you aren't worthy of leading us. But I'm not a monster. I'm the older and  _clearly_ more mature one here, so I'm giving you an 'out' if you want it. That's all."

Ruby pursed her lips in annoyance. The ache between her legs was maddening and she just didn't have the patience to argue with Weiss any more. Growling in frustration, she lowered her face back down so her nose barely touched Weiss'. The older girl didn't even blink; she just returned the glare with equal fervor.

"Just shut the  _fuck_  up and get inside me," Ruby hissed, pressing her lips to Weiss in a sloppy, wet kiss. Weiss' groan vibrated into Ruby's mouth and sent shivers up and down her spine, finally settling wetly between her thighs as she ground against her in long, powerful thrusts of her hips.

"Bitch." Weiss breathed as she writhed underneath Ruby. Her hands pulled and jerked above her head, intent on getting loose, but Ruby's grip held firm. She idly wondered if Weiss truly wanted to, she could break free, but dismissed the thought just as quickly. Hell, if she  _did_ get free, they might start fighting again, and as pissed off as Ruby was, she was now also desperately horny. If Weiss wanted to pick up their fight from where they left off, then she could fucking wait until at least Ruby was finished.

"Fuck you."

Weiss chuckled darkly, her bloodstained lips painting a horrific picture. "That's the plan."

The blatant insinuation was enough to give Ruby chills and she sneered at her teammate, dipping her head down past Weiss' head and neck to paint a broad, slow lick across her nipple. Weiss hummed and arched her back up towards Ruby, but she kept a firm grip on the older girl's hands, not letting her squirm away.

"I hate you so much," Ruby muttered as she sampled the older girl's breasts. Each time she dragged her tongue across her small yet supple breasts made her angrier; the taste of her skin, tinged with sweat, and the blood staining Ruby's lips and tongue only made Weiss taste all the sweeter and Ruby could barely stand it.

_I need more!_

"Good…" Weiss murmured, arching her back up to present her breasts to Ruby as she licked, sucked and nibbled at her tender flesh. Ruby was unsure if the older girl was referring to the fact that she hated her, or what she was doing at the moment, but she continued regardless, moving her free hand across her naked skin and raking her nails across the indention of her ribs. Weiss squirmed underneath her, and her breath hitched when Ruby's hand slipped under the elastic of her skirt.

Ruby wasted no time in taking what she wanted - she was relatively familiar with the concept of 'foreplay', but figured such things were pretty much thrown out the window at this point. Weiss had teased her, insulted her, fought with her and outright shamed her. If Weiss had wanted foreplay, she should have been kinder to Ruby.

Nudging aside Weiss' underwear with barely an effort, she took a moment to brush the pads of her fingers along the downy softness of Weiss' pubic hair, familiarizing herself with her ultimate goal, and then shifting her eyes up to watch Weiss' reaction, she purposefully shoved two fingers deep inside her.

"Hnnng-!" Weiss grunted, wincing as Ruby's fingers slipped inside her folds. It must have been slightly uncomfortable at first, Ruby knew, having done this to herself on occasion and knowing that anything more than one or two fingers was simply overkill, and the fact that Ruby gave her very little warning only seemed to help marginally. Luckily, Weiss was more than wet enough for the task, and Ruby grinned maliciously as she quickly built up a rhythm of thrusts in and out of Weiss, being sure to keep a firm grip on the girl's hands above her head.

After a few moments, Weiss seemed to acclimatize to the new intrusion, and her grimace morphed to an expectant - almost haughty- visage.

"Is that…  _hnng_ … all you got?" She groaned as Ruby pumped her fingers inside her, her face pinching and still smeared with blood. Her eyes flashed and she glared down at Ruby, spreading her legs apart to make it clear what she wanted from her leader. "At this rate,  _hah_... you'll never be anything more than a dunce and the daughter of a whore!"

Ruby snarled, her face flushing and her blood boiling.  _She_   _still wouldn't back down!_  Well, fine, if that's how she wanted to play it, then Ruby would oblige.

"Fucking bitch!" she growled, leaning down and taking one of Weiss' puffy nipples into her mouth and biting it roughly. At the same time, she forced her fingers deeper into Weiss' center and curled them, her nails biting into the hot, moist flesh that she wanted so much.

Weiss lurched underneath Ruby, crying out in pain. "Damn it! You little shit!"

"Shut up!" Ruby snapped, pulling away from the girl's nipple with an obscene ' _pop'_. "I've had enough of you insulting me! Now it's my turn to get what I want!"

Weiss sneered up at her. "You don't have the guts."

Ruby bared her teeth and lifted her face back up so she was level with Weiss'. "Watch me."

And slowly, carefully, she released her hold on Weiss' wrists.

Weiss blinked once, twice, and at once the blue of her eyes seemed to gleam. Her mouth quirked up and her tongue flicked out to sweep across her lips, smearing blood and Ruby's saliva into a pink stain across her mouth. The sight made the throb in Ruby's groin almost unbearable, and it took all of her willpower to not take her then and there. As it was, her fingers were still buried between Weiss's legs, but after she had released the girl's arms, she didn't really know where the balance of power would shift from this point on.

Slowly, languidly, Weiss reached up and wrapped her hands around the back of Ruby's neck.

She froze as she felt Weiss' fingers trail patterns along the skin of her neck, down to the collar of her uniform, and then back up to thread themselves in the hair at the back of her head. The gesture would have almost been sweet… if it hadn't been for the malevolent and wicked look in Weiss' eyes as her fingers suddenly wrenched viciously at Ruby's hair.

"Ahh-!" Ruby cried out, rolling over to the side and tucking her knees up to her chest to protect herself. Unsurprisingly, Weiss was on her in an instant, crawling over to her and tearing into the front of her uniform. The material was as flimsy as Weiss' had been, and it only took a few moments for Ruby to lose what dignity being clothed from the waist up gave her - her bra was torn off a second later.

When Weiss wasted no time in wrapping her lips and around Ruby's breast, she groaned deeply in her throat, whimpering when she felt the older girl's teeth join in the assault, sawing roughly around the hardened peak of her nipple.

"F-fucking… bitch…" Ruby breathed, furious with the way Weiss had suddenly taken advantage of their positions.

Weiss didn't reply. Instead she rumbled a wordless sound in her chest and moved her hands down to Ruby's skirt without preamble. She worked at the clasp for a moment, and then grunted in frustration when the zipper refused to give. A muffled curse followed and then the tearing sound of Ruby's uniform skirt filled the room. It was only moments later when Ruby felt Weiss' fingers nudge aside her panties and brush up against her entrance.

"Fuuuuuck…" she mumbled, lifting her arms up to cover her face. It was now or never, and quite honestly, Ruby had never wanted something so badly in her life. Screw the consequences. "Just do it, Weiss."

"See? You're begging for it," Weiss muttered, "That just proves that you're the daughter of a whore."

At this point, Ruby was too worked up to care about any further insults about herself or her mother. She whined in frustration and reached down, taking ahold of Weiss's wrist and pressing it none-too-gently to her center. Her whine turned into a groan as she felt Weiss' finger slide deliciously inside her, her partner's slim finger feeling infinitely better than any other time she had indulged herself before. Weiss pulled the digit away, and then included a second, adding to the sensations that Weiss filled her with.

"Even the sounds you make are indecent," Weiss observed snidely, increasing the tempo her fingers slid in and out of Ruby.

"Shut. Up. You. Fucking. Cunt. And. Do. Me." Ruby panted as Weiss' fingers thrust into her. She writhed and squirmed, groaned and whimpered, gasped and cursed on the floor, her legs spread out with her feet on the ground and her arms covering her face. It was all she could do to keep her senses as Weiss filled her, occasionally swiping her fingers along her crevice, wetting her dark curls and flicking the throbbing bundle of nerves at the top. Every time she did that Ruby would jerk, arching her back and letting out a tortured whine as Weiss thrust her fingers into her.

"Weiss… Weiss… Weiss-!" She whimpered, her breaths coming in quick, shallow pants. "S-shit! I'm, I'm-!"

And then, just as Ruby felt the distinct feeling of completion within her grasp, Weiss pulled her fingers out of her and stilled, leaving the horrible feeling of ache and emptiness in her wake.

A sound unlike any Ruby had ever heard before - or thought possible - crawled out from her chest in the form of a horrible snarl; her lips peeled back from her teeth and she lifted her head to glare down at Weiss, the growl that traveled through her throat vibrating through her whole being at the denial from the release she now so desperately craved. That, this denial that Weiss was forcing onto Ruby, was the final straw. The last insult that Ruby would take from her partner.

Heaving an angry hiss at the older girl, Ruby surged up and wrapped her fingers around Weiss' arms, pushing her over and pinning her on the ground. Weiss took the sudden shift in power without complaint, her eyes never leaving Ruby's even as the girl began to grind feverishly against her thigh.

"F-fucking… bitch," Ruby growled down at Weiss as she released her arms and propped herself up on her hands. "Don't just leave it like that!"

Weiss' fumbling between her legs was the only warning she had, and she pulled her hips up just enough to let the older girl's hand slide between her thighs in just enough time to feel Weiss thrust her fingers back into Ruby so hard and fast that her gasp locked in her throat.

Ruby shuddered, her motions frenzied and unfocused as she bucked her hips down into her, against her fingers that she thrusted and curled into her  _just right_. Ruby's vision blurred and her lips parted as she let out a high pitched whine. It was all she could do to balance herself on the ground with her forearm and force two of her own fingers into Weiss' sopping core.

" _Hnnnng_ …" Weiss moaned aloud as Ruby matched her own pace with a desperate ferocity. "Y-you… stupid… worthless… thing."

"Shut… up...!" Ruby groaned, letting her face fall into the crook of Weiss' neck to inhale the salty tang of sweat and blood as she felt her climax approach. But it was only when Weiss reached up and pulled at Ruby's hair again, lifting her head up to deftly sink her teeth into her neck, that Ruby finally came undone.

A cry tore from her lips at the sensations - the cumulative sensations of everything; the bite to her neck, the pain in her face and leg, the rage in her chest and the feeling of Weiss' fingers thrusting inside her and over her center. Ruby curled her fingers into Weiss a final time, her spine stiffening at the sharp whine in her ear and painful tug in her hair, and a deep-seated sense of satisfaction pulsed through her body as she came. Her limbs twitched, her body convulsed, her muscles screamed as release took her. She tasted blood in her mouth - either her own or Weiss', she did not know - and she couldn't care why. She was out of her mind with the feeling of completion and rapture and all she could do was revel in the way her body had responded to the way that Weiss… that Weiss…

Slowly, Weiss released her teeth from Ruby's shoulder, licking and sucking and nibbling - almost gently - her way to the shell of her ear. "You feel so fucking good…"

Her words were so out of character and alien-sounding that Ruby couldn't hold back the soft sob of bliss that tumbled through her lips as she weakly slid her tired arm around the back of Weiss' neck, clutching her to Ruby as tightly as she could manage. Their thrusting continued riding out their orgasms, and they lay there, trembling, taking deep, shuddering breaths that just couldn't seem to take in enough air.

Gradually Weiss' thrusting slowed, then Ruby's, and then ceased entirely, and they pulled out of each other, Ruby rolling to Weiss' side. She buried her face into Weiss' neck, twitching and shuddering softly at every little touch.

"What are we going to do about this?" Weiss finally murmured from beside Ruby's ear.

She blinked and lifted her head weakly. "What do you mean?"

Something in Weiss' face twitched, and for a moment Ruby thought the older girl would yell, or even continue their earlier fight. But it seemed as though she had run out of steam, and she settled for a heavy sigh.

"I hate you," she said simply. "You are stupid, immature, a useless dolt… and a poor leader." She paused, her eyes flicking down to Ruby, gauging her reaction. When there was none, she looked back up towards the ceiling and her face tightened. "But I apologize for what I said about your mother. I was angry. I shouldn't have said that."

Ruby nodded slowly. "Thank you. I'm sorry I slapped you."

Nodding in return, Weiss continued, "But again, as much as I hate you, this was…" She lifted her hand to gesture around the room, silently referring to everything that had happened since they started fighting. "I don't know what to make of it."

Blinking slowly, Ruby said the only thing that she could think of. "Yang says that fighting between friends is the best way to break the ice."

Weiss made a strange face. "Don't you have to break the ice  _before_  becoming friends?"

"So why don't we count this as breaking the ice?"

Weiss considered that for a moment, her expression softening slightly. "I still think you are not fit to be a leader. And clumsy. And a dunce."

Ruby shrugged, "And I still think you're a bitch. That's fine."

If anything, Ruby wasn't expecting the laugh that bubbled up from Weiss' throat. It vibrated through her chest and jostled Ruby, causing her to shift her position and sit up. Weiss followed suit after a moment.

"Becoming friends after a fistfight," Weiss muttered, shaking her head. "I have heard of stranger things."

"But, um, what about…" Ruby said, nodding her head towards Weiss - namely, her torn uniform and hiked skirt. "All of this?"

Weiss pursed her lips in thought. "Well," she said slowly, carefully, while watching Ruby for her reaction. "I can't say I… didn't really like it. I mean, the entire thing. The fight, the… all of this-" She nodded towards Ruby in much the same way Ruby nodded towards her. "It made me feel good; it was a very effective way to relieve stress, and… maybe… I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Even getting the crap kicked out of you?" Ruby couldn't help but comment, her bloodied lips and cheeks stinging as her grin widened.

Weiss snorted, grunting as she pushed herself to her feet. "Please. If anything, you were the one to lose this fight. I had you on the ropes the entire time."

Gasping in mock indignation, Ruby stood. "As if! You totally lost! I mean, look at your face!"

Weiss sneered at Ruby, but reached up to feel the damage. She poked and prodded, wincing slightly as she touched a particularly tender area. "Shit," she cursed, and glared at Ruby. "If I have a loose tooth, I swear to all that is holy-"

"Hah! I win!" Ruby declared, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hmph." Weiss turned away and began to pick up scattered pieces of clothing and broken buttons. "Well, enjoy your victory then. Next time, you may not be as lucky."

Ruby blinked, "Next time?"

"Naturally," Weiss said, as if such a thing was a given. "After all, with you being a dunce and so irresponsible and, as you so eloquently put it, me being a 'bitch', it's only a matter of time until we need to blow off some steam again."

She turned towards Ruby and arched an eyebrow towards her. Her face was still smeared with blood, and her cheek marred with shallow scratches to join the older scar across her eye, and her other eye had the telltale sign of bruising… but in that moment, with her usually stern countenance and disdainful sneer completely absent, in its place a new and slightly unsettling look of expectancy, Ruby could honestly say Weiss never looked better.

Grinning at her partner - her  _friend_  - Ruby nodded, "Absolutely. Next time, you're totally going down."

Weiss returned her smile, though a little haughtily; as expected of the Schnee heiress. "We shall see about that."

The two girls stood there for a few silent moments, before Ruby finally broke it, blinking as if she suddenly remembered something.

"Wait… how are we going to get back to the dorms with our clothes all busted like this?"

"... shit."

0 - 0 - 0

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks for all who made it to the end. I hope it was worth it.
> 
> C*heers!
> 
> **Will work for glomps***


End file.
